Wolfgang von Strucker
Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was a leader within HYDRA. Strucker specializes in human experimentation, advanced robotics and artificial intelligence. Biography ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle As one of the high-ranking members of HYDRA, Strucker was charged with various science projects, including advanced weaponry. After the Battle of New York, Strucker desired the Chitauri Scepter, which S.H.I.E.L.D. acquired, and began to study it in the S.H.I.E.L.D. S.T.A.T.I.O.N. facility. After a HYDRA mole inside that facility informed Strucker that one of the scientists working on the Chitauri Scepter, Mark Smith, was a potential HYDRA recruit, Strucker decided to recruit Smith personally. Following the successful recruitment of Smith into HYDRA, Strucker ordered him and another HYDRA mole to retrieve the Scepter. Smith and his HYDRA colleague retrieved the Scepter and transported it to Strucker's secret facility in Sokovia. Strucker's scientists began to power weapons using the Scepter. Although Dr. List considered the weapon's results to be remarkable, they were not to Strucker's satisfaction; he ordered List to recruit human volunteers among the rioters of Sokovia to get the results he desired. Many of the volunteers died in the experiments; the twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff gained extraordinary powers as a result of the experiments. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Strucker was discussing recent events with Dr. List in an underground lab. He states that even though some of their agents have been lost, they have many other followers around the world. He was experimenting with secret weapons, including the Chitauri Scepter. Baron Strucker guided the doctor to "the twins" and observed that it "is the age of miracles..." Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Writing on the Wall" Grant Ward mentions Von Strucker being in Europe while speaking with Sunil Bakshi. "One of Us" ''To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" Strucker and Dr. List are both mentioned by Phil Coulson as two indivuals who are interested in people with power. "The Dirty Half Dozen" While speaking with Robert Gonzales, Coulson mentioned that Strucker and List were running experiments on enhanced people, mentioning that Strucker and List set up a base in the arctic. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron When his base in Sokovia was attacked by the Avengers, von Strucker ignored Doctor List's advice to employ Wanda and Pietro Maximoff against them, claiming that they were not ready yet, and entrusting everything to his own men empowered with Chitauri technology. When Iron Man managed to shut down the castle's force field, von Strucker personally faced Captain America, admitting his defeat: despite his orders, the Twins intervened in the fight, and Cap, believing it to be a trap, knocked Baron Strucker out. At the end of the battle, Strucker and his men were taken prisoner by NATO. While in his cell, von Strucker was visited by Ultron, who killed him and painted the walls of his cell with the word "Peace" with his own blood to send a message to the Avengers. WHIH Newsfront Wolfgang von Strucker was confirmed to be dead after being found in his cell after a supposed raid of the Eastern European Detention Facility where he was being held. Character traits ''To be added Relationships *Scarlet Witch - Subordinate. *Quicksilver - Subordinate; deceased. *Doctor List - Subordinate. *Sunil Bakshi - Subordinate. *Grant Ward - Subordinate. *Ultron - Killer; destroyed. *Nick Fury - Enemy. *Phil Coulson - Enemy. *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Enemies. *Maria Hill - Enemy. *Avengers - Enemies. *Werner von Strucker - Son. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (First appearance) - Thomas Kretschmann **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Thomas Kretschmann **''Avengers: Endgame'' (Indirectly mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***Season 2 ****"The Writing on the Wall" (Mentioned only) ****"Aftershocks" (Mentioned only) ****"One of Us" (Mentioned only) ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" (Photo and Mentioned) ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" (Mentioned only) ****"S.O.S. Part Two" (Mentioned only) ***Season 3 ****"Purpose in the Machine" (Mentioned only) ****"Among Us Hide... (Mentioned and photograph) ****"Many Heads, One Tale" (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' Behind the scenes *It was rumored that Marton Csokas and Dougray Scott were up for the role, until it was confirmed that Thomas Kretschmann would portray the character on January 15, 2014. *Ketschmann signed a multi-picture deal with Marvel Studios to portray Strucker. Trivia *Baron Von Strucker was featured in the script for Daredevil as the leader of HYDRA, who was an international arms cartel. *This is Kretschmann's eleventh time playing a Nazi character. He has played a Nazi officer in ten different, completely unrelated films: The Warrior's Heart, Stalingrad, U-571, The Pianist, In Enemy Hands, Downfall, Head in the Clouds, Eichmann, Valkyrie and The Sinking of the Laconia. Gallery ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Baron-Strucker-Cap-TWS.png VonStrucker-TWS.jpg Cap2_1080p_7758.jpg|Von Strucker Thisistheageofmiracles.png ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' AOU_Prelude_This_Scepter'd_Isle_13.jpg AOU_Prelude_This_Scepter'd_Isle_3.jpg AOU Prelude This Scepter'd Isle 2.jpg AOU_Prelude_This_Scepter'd_Isle_14.jpeg ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Baron_Strucker.jpg StruckerSeesCaptainAmerica.png Strucker Defeated.png Concept Art Strucker_v017_JN.jpg Strucker_v001_JN.jpg See Also *Baron Strucker Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Avengers characters Category:HYDRA agents Category:Villains Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased